mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 28: Bonds
Bonds is the twenty eighth episode of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. Plot Lucia, Hanon, and Rina, on a quest to save Karen in a coral reef, are lured into a trap set by the Black Beauty Sisters. Aqua Regina gives the trio a new song (thanks to Kaito). Karen forgives Rina about Noel in the end. Description The mermaid princesses had searched for Karen all moring in the sea but couldn't find her anywhere. Lucia and Hanon were able to convince Rina to go back and rest in their hotel rooms first before searching in the sea again later. Somewhere in the sea the Black Beauty Sisters kept Karen hostage at a coral reef, they kept flirting with each other in front of Karen and taunted that the three other mermaid princesses would probably come to save her. Karen was angered and said she could escape all by herself, Sheshe hypnotized Karen and made her fall asleep. In their hotel rooms, Lucia woke up from her dream of what had happen to Karen. She then heard Aqua Regina's voice in her head, telling her to use the mermaid cards to find Karen. Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Hippo woke up and tried to use them together. Hanon held out a row of cards and told Lucia to think of Karen in her heart and choose a card. A certain card flashed in front of Lucia so she chose that card. The card was the Coral card, so they figured that Karen was probably in a coral reef somewhere. Hippo told them there is a coral reef under the sea coastline, so all of them decided to set off and find Karen. Down in the hotel lobby, Hanon saw Tarou playing the piano as usual. She was scared that the mermaid Tarou is always thinking of might be Karen, and even considered what could happen if Karen never returned back. But Hanon decided that even if Karen was the mermaid he loves, that she has to bring Karen back so they can have a fair fight over Tarou. Lucia came to the beach so she could find Kaito. Kaito notices tears and while he was surfing, he fell into the water and saw Lucia in her mermaid form. Being happy for a second that he get to see her again, he asked why this time they met that she has a sad face. Lucia swim to him and said her goodbye to Katio and kissed him before swimming away to find Karen. The three mermaid princess swim deep to where the coral reef is. There found Gaito's castle and enter it. Since Noel and Karen are both held prisoners, the three princesses decide to be careful and enter a room. There was a bright light shining at the princesses. After the light is gone, Lucia, Hanon and Rina are surprise to find themselves in dresses. While Rina went on ahead to find Karen and Noel, Lucia and Hanon were caught by tentacle-like arms and the doors which Rina went close behind her causing Rina to fail to notice what had happen and continue her search. Back in the hotel where the girls were hanging out, Hippo continue to worry about Lucia until a doorbell rang revealing it was Kaito. Back at the castle, Rina found Noel and Karen dancing with Gaito in the ballroom. Both Karen and Noel are in dresses, they were happy to be with Gaito, and were saying that they love to be here and it was all thanks to Rina. Rina demands Gaito to turn them back to their normal selves. Noel and Karen told the Gaito should dances with Rina and to her horrors Gaito is waiting for Rina to take his hand. Back at the hotel, Kaito unknowingly summon Aqua Regina when her flip one of the mermaid cards that has Aqua Regina on it. Back at the castle, Lucia and Hanon are free, and both were changed back to their regular mermaid outfits. Rina was then hypnotize to take Gaito's hand until Aqua Regina told her to wake up. Aqua Regina's light made Rina's dress disappear and the illusion Gaito gone. However Karen and Noel were blinded by the light and couldn't move. The sea goddess told Rina that they are not the real Karen and Noel because she sense dark energy from them.They were reveal to be the black beauty sisters. Aqua Regina gave the princesses a new song and fades away. As the mermaid princesses sang their song, Karen was free form the black beauty sisters and the sisters retreated. The castle turns to be an illusion also and disappear. The three princesses return Karen her purple pearl and Karen realize that Rina did not abandon Noel and that she (Karen) was mistaken. Lucia then friendly asked if Karen will join in their group but Karen still wanted to search for Noel herself and swam away. Back at the hotel Katio heard Lucia's song that she would sing in only her mermaid form. Kaito followed the singing to the shore of the beach but did not see his mermaid. Lucia then walks up to Kaito saying that she returned. To her surprise Kaito suddenly hugs her and call her an idiot for making him worry which Lucia happily accept. Trivia *First time the mermaid princesses sing Kizuna. *First time the fans get to see Rina's and Hanon's dresses. *Lucia, Hanon, and Rina have their Idol form outfits upgraded in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 - Episodes Category:Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Episodes Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Karen Category:Rina Tôin Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Sheshe Category:Mimi Category:Black Beauty Sisters Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Aqua Regina